Moonlight
by kazeno
Summary: The true sequel to 'Shadows Haunt My Heart'. Naturally, [being the loyal posse-member that she is] Fujin goes out looking for Seifer. So does she find him or not?


Yea, this is it. The sequel to Shadows Haunt My Heart, Malloreigh. Sad to say, Darkness Hems My Soul will not, I repeat, will not have a sequel. It doesn't have sequel material in it. Supposedly there Fujin dies, so ... 

Oh and there's something I forgot to shove in the notes for 'Three Words'. I gotta say a little sorry to Lady illyna for using her three words. I mean, it was the only ones that really _fit_. It's perfect for the job. 

'Sunset at Balamb' is going off FanFiction.net. It's a little too much like another fic I know for my liking, so I'm kicking it off. You could say I'm replacing it with this. I think this one is better. 

Oh just get on to reading. I'll quit boring you here and start entertaining [I hope] you.

~k@zen0~

#### 

#### Moonlight

**Fujin regarded the glass in front of her with a look she usually reserved for Raijin when he did something stupid - prior to kicking him. Around her, the crowded bar seethed with activity, people getting drunk, picking up women, waiting for women, brawling, arguing and not a few slumping over tables snoring. The lone barkeep ran up and down, trying to meet the demands of his customers.**

** **

**She still didn't have much idea why she was here. After weeks wandering up and down searching for _him_, her footsteps had brought her here. **

** **

**No reason given.**

** **

**After _he_ had left them in the hotel room, Fujin had fled as well on his trail. She'd left a note tacked to _his_, telling the third member of their posse that she'd gone out to look for _him_, and that he should try to get back into Balamb Garden. Be a SeeD. Plain and simple. She hoped Raijin would follow it.**

** **

**The silver-haired girl blinked at the glass of wine, then finally downed it in one go. Standing, she made her way out of the bar, feeling sort of comfortable. The alcohol helped some, numbing the edges of her pain and smoothing the jagged bots over.**

** **

**_Damn it, Seifer. Don't you even bother to think that we're a _posse_? We stuck together. Did you think Raijin and I would be able to lead good lives not knowing you where you were, not knowing whether you live or die? What do you think we _are_?_**

**_ _**

**__Numbed and closed in her private world, Fujin didn't notice the pair of gray-green eyes watching her wistfully from the bar opposite.**

** **

** **

**_What am I doing here? _Fujin looked around her, taking in the trees and bushes bathed in pale moonlight. She was at the forest outside, standing within a bunch of trees. **

** **

**_Oh, yes. I wanted to fight something._**

**_ _**

**__Looking around, Fujin shook her head at herself and turned.**

** **

**'_Roaarrr ...' _the T-Rexaur's roar split the air and froze Fujin where she stood, dumbfounded. T-Rexaurs were-supposedly- only found in Balamb Garden's training center! But - that roar was unmistakable, especially to her.**

** **

**She broke into a run towards Timber, obscurely frightened. Somewhere to the right of her, the roar sounded again. Followed by someone screaming, a voice she knew better than her own.**

** **

**One scarlet-pink albino eye widened, and Fujin changed direction, running towards the sound.**

** **

**Breaking into a clearing, vaulting over haphazardly sprawled trees, felled by sweeps of the T-Rexaur's tail. She took in the situation at a glance - the T-Rexaur _there_, crouching over a form, red shockingly spattered on a white trenchcoat. The oversized monster raised its head to roar at her, the puny mortal daring to interrupt it.**

** **

**She raised the shuriken - flung it, revenge personified, slashing the T-Rexaur's tail. It roared, and started towards her as she caught the shuriken. It was almost on her, and she ducked under a sweep of the heavily muscled tail and rolled, coming up to run towards the other end of the clearing.**

** **

**Playing cat and mouse, slashing and running, until it got her, catching her across the side with its tail. Fujin slammed into a tree, stars dancing in front of her eyes as the T-Rexaur moved in for the kill.**

** **

**_No, you don't._**

** **

**Fujin surged up, shuriken shimmering in the moonlight. Face flushed, she screamed her anger - in one word.**

** **

**'_SAI!'_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**__Fujin cradled Seifer's head gently, looking down at his face. The ex-sorceress' knight looked oddly peaceful. Fujin grimaced, noticing his wounds, and dug in her shirt pocket for a potion, any potion. She'd already used up one for herself. Tipping his head back, he forced his mouth open and poured the contents of the potion in. Seifer gagged, choking, but most of his wounds healed nicely. Fujin found another potion, forced it down his throat, healing him completely.**

** **

**The blond young man coughed, and Fujin started, surprised. Part of her wanted to touch him, reassure herself that he was alive. To caress the soft blond hair. She squashed that part down and sat on it firmly. Despite the fact that his very presence, this close to her, was intoxicating ...**

** **

**The young woman made an inarticulate noise of irritation in her throat, shaking Seifer's shoulders. He opened his eyes, green-gray and faintly inquiring. 'Fujin?' he mumbled groggily.**

** **

**She looked down at him impassively, studying his face. After a moment, Seifer squeezed his eyes shut. 'Pinch me,' he whispered. __**

**_ _**

**__'WHAT?'**

** **

**'Pinch me,' he repeated, louder this time. 'Wake me up before anything happens.'**

** **

**Fujin obliged him, pinching him in his arm - hard. **

** **

**'Oww ... damn.' He opened one eye, staring at her. 'Damn,' he repeated. 'I'm not dreaming?'**

** **

**'NO.' He kept staring, and she started to feel uncomfortable.**

** **

**'Fuu ... I thought I told'ja to go back to Garden?'**

** **

**'NO,' she said simply. 'POSSE. TOGETHER.'**

** **

**'Oh. Is Raijin here someplace?' He closed his eyes again, and Fujin breathed a sigh of relief.**

** **

**'NO. GARDEN.' **

** **

**'I thought the posse was supposed to be together,' he said, regarding her with a sardonic glance. **

** **

**_Darn ..._ 'We will be as soon as you and I get back.' For once, discarding the monosyllabic sentences.**

** **

**Seifer sighed, resting his head in her lap. '... I can't go back.'**

** **

**'Why not?'**

** **

**'I'll only inconvenience you two.'**

** **

**'Don't mind.' Fujin glared at him. 'We can't live comfortably knowing you're out there, Seifer. Dammit, do you think we don't care what happens to you? You're part of the posse!' It felt marginally better once she got the words out. They'd been cankering in her mind for too long. Much too long.**

** **

**Seifer sighed again. 'Y'really think that?'**

** **

**'Yes,' she replied calmly.**

** **

**He shut his eyes, groping for her hand. 'I guess I don't know you well enough, then ... or do I?' Green-gray eyes met scarlet, and his hand closed on hers, fingers intertwining. 'Do I know you, Fuu?' **

** **

**She couldn't speak. Words formed in her brain, and got lost somewhere in the journey to her mouth. All she could manage was a little noise that sounded like she was choking. Turning her head aside, she mumbled something even she didn't know.**

** **

**Seifer sat up, and caught her face, turning it to face his knowing gaze. Catching her by surprise, he kissed her lightly on the lips, then stood, pulling her up with him.**

** **

**'C'mon, Fuu. We have a posse to reunite.'**

** **


End file.
